Questions That Are Meant To Be Asked
by LetsMakePopcorn
Summary: Matthew didn't like to ask questions, because they only brought stories of pain. But he Knew that sometimes they needed to be asked to bring happiness. Current!PruCan, Current!AusHun, Past!PruHun


This short one-shot(maybe) is directly related to another one-shot I had written called How Would It Had Been If I Never Left You? I would advise that you go read that one first, but if you don't want to you don't have too. Also, sorry but Gilbert(Prussia) he's a OOC there is a reason why to it, but it's just an FYI. I hope you enjoy this short story. I don't own anything!

* * *

Matthew didn't like to ask many questions. He knew that some things shouldn't be asked, because they only brought sadness.

When he meet Gilbert, those were one of those time. Matthew had been very curious. He was curious to know why the young German was so broken. He always wanted to know more than what the silver haired man would let on. To say the least, Matthew only knew the basic stuff.

Gilbert had been in a very deep(maybe just on his part) relationship with a girl in his same grade level. Her name was Elizabeta, she had known Gilbert almost all her life. They both had meet in Germany where Gilbert was born and Elizabeta moved too. Gilbert's father had been business partners with Elizabeta's father and Roderich's father. Roderich would be the man that Elizabeta picked. Matthew still didn't understand why, but whatever. Gilbert's family moved to America when he was around ten. Two years later the Hungarian and Austrian Soon followed. Those three had been inseparable always together, and everyone thought it would stay like that forever.

Sophomore year in high school came along fast. Gilbert knew, he knew that he was in love with Elizabeta. He had been in love with her for years. Both synced so well, so Gilbert made his move. Elizabeta accepted to go on a date with him. Gilbert had been very happy. The love of his life, liked him back!

Matthew didn't know how, or pretty much what happened to the two love birds. All he knew was that Elizabeta was getting tired of Gilbert's childish self. She was starting to find him utterly annoying, but she hid it all. Gilbert didn't notice anything at all, he thought everything was fine. That they both loved each, but in reality Elizabeta was getting sick of him. Gilbert had told Matthew that he doesn't think that she got tired of him, it was more of her friends influence on her.

Well, it came out of nowhere Elizabeta popped around the belichment household one morning. In her hands she gripped a red letter. She waited until Ludwig came around and opened the door. His blonde hair was unkept and he looked tired. Half asleep most likely. She pushed the letter into him, surprising the German boy. In a rush she told Ludwig to tell Gilbert to read the letter. That she never wanted to see him again. She didn't want him to talk to her anymore. She wanted this relationship to end, and that included the bonded friendship. Then she ran off.

It was Ludwig's task to deliver the letter that would break his brother's heart. Swallowing hard, he knocked on the elders door. Gilbert groaned and opened the door glaring at Ludwig. Ludwig handed him the letter and Gilbert game him a strange look. He took it and examined it. 'Sorry' was all Ludwig said as he turned and walked away.

Gilbert didn't like to talk about how heart broken he was when he read the letter, but as years went on he told Matthew. He was devastated, he really thought that she loved him. He remembered crying himself to sleep, and he hated it. He hated crying for a girl that never loved him. He hated the heavy grey colored feeling in his chest. One year together and this is what he got. A burning pain in his chest. What made it worse was what was soon to come.

It happened suddenly, maybe two weeks after their break up. Elizabeta walked into their high school next to Roderich, and they were holding hands. She was happily talking to him, and he listened with a slight smile. I don't think they noticed Gilbert, but she pecked Roderich's lips as they passed Gilbert. It made Gilbert sick when he saw it, so sick that he ran to the bathroom and threw up his breakfast. It was a terrible feeling for him, and it would soon be one for Matthew.

Matthew Williams, he arrived to America with his twin brother in their junior year in high school. Matthew had gotten the first day jitters, so he walked to the nearest bathroom. He walked right into a barely lit bathroom, with a soft sob coming from the farthest stall. Thinking twice he was just about to run out of the bathroom, but something within him told him to too. He closed the bathroom door slowly, he looked at the door and moved to lock the door. He didn't want anyone to walk in just yet. Walking quietly he got to the stall. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

He heard something move inside the stall. "Um, are you alright?" Matthew asked softly. No one answered. "Please tell me you're okay, I don't want anyone to die on my first day." Still nothing. "I can get the nurse if you'd like." Matthew turned his heel and was about to get the school nurse when he heard the stall door lock unlock.

"No...don't do that" a voice came from the stall. Matthew stood on the wall waiting for the person to come out. Out he came. Matthew noticed that the high school student had really red rimmed eyes. His eyes were very puffy too from all the crying. His cheeks were flushed pure red. The students hair was a mess, and he looked like a mess. Matthew wanted to ask what was wrong, but he couldn't. So he asked something else.

"Are you alright?" A question that would hold a whole story of pain on Gilbert's part. Though that question would bring him utter happiness in years to come. Gilbert shook his head to the question. He wasn't alright, he felt so sad. The sadness weighed heavy on his shoulders he wanted to go back into the stall and cry. He didn't think Elizabeta leaving him would cause this. He didn't think he would be in so much pain.

Matthew watched a tear slip out of kids ruby red eyes. Biting his lip he wiped the year away from his face. Gilbert yelped softly, shocked. "Don't cry, people aren't made to cry. People are made to smile and I bet you have such a pretty smile." Matthew offered a small smile to prove his point. Gilbert didn't know why but he let out a laugh.

They didn't know then that they would fall in love with each other. Matthew would help Gilbert with his heart break. Matthew would bring Gilbert back from his depression, and Gilbert would be forever thankful for that. Gilbert somewhat thanked Elizabeta for breaking up with him too, because if not he would have never meet Matthew.

He would have never meet his soul mate. The true love of his life. The person who holds his heart on the palm of his hands.

Matthew didn't like to ask questions because he knew they brought pain.

But sometimes they needed to be asked. If he hadn't asked Gilbert if he was alright that day years ago, he wouldn't be married to him.


End file.
